


Running Straight Into My Heart

by AristoMuse



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Consensual Underage Sex, Developing Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Heterosexual Sex, Homosexual Sex, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Teen Romance, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 04:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AristoMuse/pseuds/AristoMuse
Summary: You and Ryuji are classmates, friends, and occasional workout buddies. After a good run together, you stop by his place for a nice break, but things turn a little steamy when you realize you two aren't done exercising for the day.(Both chapters are basically the same but one is for females and one is for males. I didn't write for any other gender or nonbinary because I don't think I'm proficient enough to portray them accurately, so I'm sorry if I made you feel excluded!) *COMPLETE*





	1. Reader is female

**Author's Note:**

> Because all my friends on instagram love Ryuji so much, I've started really liking Ryuji as well. People who read my main fic "The World Is Ours" always tell me how I write him really well, so hopefully I don't screw up the one time I actually mean it. 
> 
> Nico, Caitlyn, this is for you thirsty ass hoes. Akira is still my number one husband.

The sun set across the horizon as time passed by, people leaving work to rest for the night. Children were picked up by their parents, teenagers left school clubs to go home, and adults finally clocked out of their long day jobs to go drink themselves into a drunken stupor. Tokyo was a vast city of all different kinds of people, and that rang true as you'd see elegantly dressed models on the same streets as tattooed hooligans. It was a beautiful mess of a city and no one would change it.

___ couldn't appreciate anything at the moment though, as her lungs screamed at her. She tried her best to keep pace with the runner in front of her as they jogged down the somewhat empty streets, but she only continued to slip further and further behind.

Why did she agree to this again? It's not like she actually liked to exercise. On the contrary, she hated it, preferring to stay indoors and browse the web or order horrendously fat food to her doorstep with just a click of the mouse. 

"C'mon, ___! Haul your ass! We're almost there!"

Oh, right. Because Ryuji had asked her. Sakamoto Ryuji, the number one delinquent in Shujin Academy. With his short and fluffy bleached blond hair, his lean but strong body, and his naturally defiant face that either housed a sunny grin or a rebellious scowl, he was her friend, workout buddy, and secret love. 

She used to avoid him during their first year at Shujin because honestly, he had scared her. He was intimidating with his scowls, and his eyebrows were naturally short and furrowed, making him look angry 24/7. He didn't smile once back then unless he was training with the track team, but it only got worse after it was disbanded and he broke his leg.

The day he came in with a leg cast and crutches, no one had bothered to help him. No one held the doors open for him, or helped him up the stairs, or even scoot out his chair. They all just stared with judging and wary eyes and she couldn't take their treatment of him. Sure he was kind of scary, but he hadn't ever actually hurt anyone so he couldn't be _that bad_ of a person. He was also handicapped at the time, and their insensitivity of his condition was appalling.

She had no idea what had happened, but once school was over, she went up to him and said she was sorry, and that she hoped he had a speedy recovery.

He had looked at her with a shocked face, and she wasn't surprised. Her heart was pounding fearfully in her chest when she approached him because she thought he might hurt her or something. Other than her, nobody had dared to go up to him except maybe Takamaki. But once he got over what she said, he gave her a sunny grin, saying thanks for the well wishes, and that was it.

That was the beginning of her downfall.

Her heart was taken.

Ever since then, they had become good friends, her helping him with doors and stairs, things like that, until his cast came off and also made sure he took some notes during class. He in turn, would help her by giving her exercise advice when she complained about her health, and occasionally scaring away any potential bullies. He never said anything about how she was unfit compared to him (she was pretty slim for a person who didn't work out, thank you) or how she was annoying him like she feared she would.

He just accepted her, flaws and all, and that meant a lot to her. He was a really good person, and sometimes she would yell at herself for ever thinking badly of him.

___ perked up when she noticed Ryuji had stopped and she stumbled to a stop as well, almost running him over. Resting her hands on her knees, she panted, sweat dripping down her back and drenching her shirt. 

"All right!" He grinned and turned to her, holding up a hand. "You did pretty good today! I'm proud of ya!" 

Trying to regain her breath, she winced when she straightened up and high-fived him. "Th-Thanks, but I think I'm going to die..." 

He snorted, fanning himself with the hem of his half soaked shirt and giving her a glimpse of his well defined abs. "Pshh, that was nothin'. That was half of what I usually do, but don't worry, you'll catch up one day."

Her already flaming face darkened further from the exposed strip of his stomach and she looked away. "Y-Yeah, well...You're the best runner I know. There's no way I'll ever get up to your level of intensity." 

Ryuji grinned and slung an arm around her shoulders. "Aw, thanks! But I haven't ran like that in a while. You know, since my leg healed..." His expression darkened and he glanced away. "I don't think I'll ever get back to where I was before all that..."

___ stayed quiet, but leaned in closer, not minding as their sweaty skin stuck together. She had only found out after Kamoshida had been arrested that he was the one who broke her friend's leg. Before that, Ryuji had kept quiet about it, saying it was just an accident. She had never really believed him but they weren't as close then as they were now and so she never pushed it. Maybe if she did, Suzui from their class wouldn't have tried to kill herself...

Letting out a long sigh, Ryuji let his arm fall from her shoulders and down to her hand before tugging her forward. "C'mon, my place is just down the street. We can shower and eat, yeah? Or do you hafta get back home soon?"

___ shook her head and followed him down the street and into a more residential area, wishing so much that she could just weave their fingers together. But that was for couples, and she realized with a slightly heavy heart that they weren't anything like that. "Nah, my parents are out in Kyoto for a business trip. I can be out for as long as I want." 

"Right, right." He hummed as he guided her into an apartment building and into the elevator. They got off on a higher floor and walked over to one of the many doors that lined the hallway. He let go of his grip to dig for his keys and ___ felt a small stab of disappointment, already missing their closeness. 

Opening the door a few seconds later, Ryuji gestured for her to go in first before closing the door behind him. The Sakamoto residence was an old fashioned apartment with the living room being a tatami room, but the straw mats were well taken care of if a little dusty and old. The balcony was right beyond it where laundry was currently drying from the morning wash.

To their left at the entrance was a small door leading to the bathroom, a pile of model magazines placed in a basket next to the toilet. Through the fusuma* doors to the left, she could see a cramped kitchen where a pile of unwashed dishes filled the sink, pots and pans stacked up on each other on the stove. Through the fusuma doors to the right, she spied two wooden doors that probably led to the bedrooms.

One of them had stickers and DO NOT TRESPASS tape all over it. ___ sarcastically wondered if that was Ryuji's room. 

All in all, it was a well lived in but charming apartment, and she felt herself growing nervous at being alone in such a small space with him. This was only the second time she had been over, and last time his mom was here which somehow made it less awkward. Toeing off her shoes, she stood beyond the small ledge leading into the rest of the apartment, unsure of herself. "Um...Should I wash up first, or you?"

He gestured to the bathroom. "You can go first. I'll grab you a change of clothes, but uh..." He glanced away awkwardly, cheeks heating up. "I-I don't have any spare undies for you. I could check if Ma's got any new packs..?"

Blushing furiously at his offer, ___ shook her head. "N-No, it's OK, I'll manage. Thank you." She squeaked before dodging into the bathroom and closing the door behind her. Through the thin wooden panel, she could hear him shuffle deeper into the apartment, probably to grab that change of clothes he promised her. 

She took a shaky breath, holding a hand to her chest. Calm down, ___. You're just alone with your friend at his apartment. Your very, very attractive friend. Your very attractive friend that had really nice muscles, not too much and not too little. Perfect for a runner.

Your attractive and muscular friend who meant the world to you because even though he could be brash and dumb, he was also really sweet when he wanted to be, especially when there weren't any other people around to see him so vulnerable. Your very attractive, muscular, brash and sweet friend who even though he had a new group of friends with Kurusu, Takamaki, and Niijima, never failed to make time for you because you were important to him.

She let out a long sigh. She was doomed. 

Quickly stripping off her disgustingly sweat stained shirt and sweatpants, she washed her panties before bathing herself. She browsed the different soaps available on the shelf next to the tub, noting there was a bunch of masculine products next to plain mature ones. It was kind of amazing to see the difference between Ryuji and his mom. The older woman was very sweet and quiet, and ___ didn't think she had ever raised her voice in anger.

The first time she had met her, Sakamoto-san had asked with a small hopeful smile if she was his son's girlfriend. Ryuji was off grabbing some drinks from a vending machine in the lobby so he wasn't there to witness her head basically implode from the question. Sakamoto-san only laughed at her reaction and said to not worry, she understood whether or not she was romantically with her son. 

She hoped that...one day, she could say yes, she was.

A knock on the bathroom door interrupted her trip down memory lane. "Hey, I'm puttin' the clothes out here, OK?" Ryuji called out.

"OK!" ___ answered back, quickly washing herself off and using the spare towel on the rack to dry off. Cracking open the door, she swiped the clothes and with a shy blush, dressed in his familiar ZOMG! shirt and a pair of drawstring shorts without any underwear. She was enveloped in his scent, and she brought up the collar of the shirt to inhale his familiar detergent. It always relaxed her because it meant he was close by.

Feeling his clothes, the ones he always wore, right against her skin like this sent a twinge of excitement down her spine. She at least wore her bra underneath, the undergarment having quickly dried. It didn't smell so it should be OK. She wasn't going to walk around her very male friend and let him see her erect nipples.

Opening the door, she slowly walked out of the steamy bathroom and into the cooler apartment, holding her dirty clothes in one arm. While she was in there, Ryuji must've turned on the AC, the cool air making her skin shiver from the different in temperature. "I'm done."

He popped up from the couch and walked over with his bundle of clothes. "Finally. You took forever in there." He teased, jerking a thumb in the kitchen. "There's a washing machine you can use, but you'll have to dry 'em the old fashioned way." 

She grinned at his thoughtfulness. "I'll just grab a plastic bag and take them home to wash. Thanks though." 

He shrugged before entering the bathroom behind her, closing the door with a click. She was still stood close enough to be able to hear him strip through the door though, fabric rustling as it hit the tiled floor. 

___ quickly shook her head and walked over to the kitchen with a red face. Why was she being such a pervert today?! He was a really good friend, and sure she had a crush on him(shelovedhim), but she respected him enough to not violate his privacy like that! 

After dumping her clothes into a spare plastic bag, she tied the top and threw it over to her shoes at the foyer, covering them. She'd grab it later when she leaves. Walking over to the couch, she plopped down with a sigh and commenced stretching, wincing when her calves protested. She hated working out so much...

The bathroom door squeaked open and Ryuji walked out of the steamy closet, dressed in only his cargo shorts and his yellow tank top in his hands. His torso was left bare and ___ watched with a dry mouth as beads of water rolled down the crevices of his abs, all the way down to his waistband and past it...

Pulling his ON UR MARK tank top over his head, he ruffled his still wet hair and sighed contently. "Man, that was a good shower..." Walking over to the small kitchen, he opened the very jam packed refrigerator and browsed the options. "___, what do you want? I got some yakisoba and some monjayaki!"

"Uhh..." ___ tried to think, but all she could envision was her licking off the water from his abdomen. Please stop, brain. Please. "...Yakisoba..?"

"Gotcha!" Taking out the plastic container, he slammed the fridge closed and popped the noodles into the microwave, the machine whirring as it heated up the food inside. After a minute, it beeped, signifying it was done, and he divided the portions into two clean bowls and brought them over to the living room. Handing her a bowl and some chopsticks, he threw himself onto the seat next to her on the couch. "Itadakimasu!" He said enthusiastically.

"Itadakimasu..." She repeated absentmindedly, and they ate the reheated pan fried noodles. The greasy and sheer unhealthiness felt so satisfying after working out, even though it just negated all her exercise.

Quickly finishing his meal, Ryuji placed his empty bowl onto the table and leaned back with a groan, arms stretched over his head. "Ah man, I could knock out already..." He winced when he shifted and his latissimus dorsi muscles screamed at him. "My back's killin' me..."

___ snorted, placing her empty bowl down as well. "Maybe if you didn't slouch all the time, you wouldn't be having all these back problems." 

"Hey," He weakly protested, letting an arm fall from the air to lightly push her. "My posture's just fine. It makes me look tougher."

"Say that when you're forty years old and you're parallel with the ground." ___ grinned teasingly. "But seriously though, it hurts a lot?"

Pursing his lips, he tried to straighten up but only ended up wincing. "Yeah...I think it might be fucked."

An idea came to her mind and she looked away. "Do you...want a massage? I can try to help a little."

He looked at her in surprise, a hint of red in his cheeks. "Huh? Massage?"

She nodded shyly. "Y-Yeah. You know my dad works as a salaryman, so he's bent over his computer a lot. I taught myself how to give him a good massage so it would help his shoulders out." She bit her lip. "I could do the same for you..."

Ryuji stared at her for a moment, not saying anything. The tension in the small apartment seemed to rise and ___ was starting to regret ever offering when he shifted around on the couch, showing her his tense back. She looked up at him in shock. He was going to take her up on her offer? 

"Well...C'mon then." He muttered, ears red with embarrassment. "Work your magic." 

"U-Um..." She blushed, getting up from the couch. "Can you lay down? That way, your back won't be so tense and it'll be more effective..." 

His jaw tightened and after a moment, lifted his legs onto the couch and laid down on his front, his arms acting as a cushion under his chin. He refused to even look in her direction and he hid his face from her, but she could see his ears were still a bright red.

___ took a deep breath and with slightly shaking hands, bent over and grasped his shoulders, kneading them with her hands. The more she worked on him, the more she was amazed that he hadn't snapped in half already. His back was completely tense, the strong muscles as stiff as concrete. Was it because he wasn't comfortable with her touching him like this?

She put more pressure on the middle of his back and a loud pop sounded out, Ryuji letting out a surprised yelp as a spot he completely forgot about finally relaxed in place. "Whoa..." He breathed out. "You really do have magic hands."

She blushed at the compliment. "Thanks. Your back's a mess, by the way."

He snorted. "I realized. I didn't think I was even this bad, but I guess it took 'til today for me to finally notice."

"Aren't you happy I'm here to help?" She teased as her hands trailed lower down his back, working on his spine and ribs. "I'm basically saving your entire future right now." 

He snickered quietly but fell quiet as her hands fell to his lower back. ___ was so focused that she didn't notice his shoulders tensing again until his entire back was as stiff as a board. "Ryuji, relax." She scolded quietly, pressing down near his hips and he let out a low moan, the sound going straight to her core.

Everything stilled. 

She stared at him with wide eyes, not expecting him to let out such a sound. Sure, people moaned when they were getting massages since it felt good, but that was a I-Want-To-Do-Naughty-Things kind of moan. The kind that she lowkey had always wanted to hear from him.

His entire body was like stone, unyielding and silent. He had stuffed his face into his arms, hiding from her view, but she could see that his ears and even his neck were a bright red from embarrassment and slight arousal. She tried to place a hand on his back but he shuffled away, making sure she didn't see his front.

"Ryuji..?" ___ called out shyly. "A-Are you...OK?"

"M'fine." He answered stiffly, voice muffled by his arms. "Just...g'way..."

She stared at him for a moment before taking a deep breath. OK ___. There was no better time to say something than right now. She had never been in a relationship but she wasn't stupid. She knew enough about male bodily functions that his "special place" was probably standing at attention. "Uh...you know, it's not something to be embarrassed about..." She whispered shyly, cheeks as hot as a stove. "It's OK if you're, um...excited..."

"...." He didn't say anything, but he moved his face enough to peek out at her with one eye, brows drawn together. They stared at each other for a few moments, the tension in the room rising again to unimaginable heights.

Biting her lip, ___ swallowed nervously. She could...she could help with this. If he said no, then she could wave it off as a joke and then it would be over. They'd stay as friends. But if he accepted...then that would mean, on some level, he held some sort of feelings for her too. At least, she hoped so. She really really hoped so. Because she didn't think she could take it if he started avoiding her.

"...Do you...want me to take care of it..?"

His head snapped up and turned to stare at her with wide eyes. "What didja say..?" He breathed, wetting his suddenly dry throat. "Did I...Did I hear you right?" 

She nodded jerkily, face resembling a tomato. "I, um..." She took a deep breath, her heart pounding harshly in her chest. "I...I've liked you for...a while now. I really... _really_ like you." She confessed shyly, wringing the hem of her borrowed shirt. "So, I don't mind h-helping you down there..."

She clenched her eyes shut, not wanting to meet his gaze. This was so embarrassing to finally admit her feelings. It wasn't even during a special time like at an amusement park or the movie theater. It was in his apartment after a mundane run together. They even had school tomorrow.

But she felt lighter somehow, even as she steeled herself for the inevitable rejection. She was finally able to tell him how she really felt. She was so grateful that he was her friend, and if he didn't want to be more, then she would understand. He'd probably go for someone way more exotic and gorgeous like Takamaki, or even Niijima who was a mature beauty. She was nowhere near as special as them.

A pair of lips landed on her own and her eyes flew open. Somehow, without her noticing, Ryuji had gotten up from the couch and stood just inches away from her. He had leaned down and with a red face, locked lips with her. His eyes were tightly shut and his brows were furrowed, as if he was expecting her to push him off, but _he was kissing her_.

Her eyes moistened, one tear falling down her cheek, and she leaned up to kiss him back.

He wanted her. He liked her. He returned her feelings. 

Noticing that she didn't push him away, he hesitantly wrapped his arms around her smaller waist, tugging her closer to him. She closed her eyes, savoring his protective warmth and his strong arms. Trying to breathe through her nose, all she could smell was him. All she could taste was him. All she could feel was him.

If he wanted to, he could break her. Her heart was his. 

He tugged her forward and suddenly they were falling back. Her eyes snapped open and she squeaked when she landed against him on the couch. They were back to where they started. 

Breaking away, she panted softly and looked down at him with unsure eyes, sitting on his lower stomach. "Um...Does this mean-"

"Yes!" He quickly interrupted her with a scowl, cheeks as red as a tomato. "Yes, it means I like you too, OK?! J-Just...don't say anything and listen to me." He stammered nervously, but he met her gaze with a determined look. "I've liked you for a while now, too. Prolly when you started helpin' me and shit when my leg was still broken. No one helped me except you."

He softened. "You're...nice to me. You didn't want anythin' except my "speedy recovery," and even after my leg healed, you stuck around. You didn't just pity me, you actually wanted to be friends. It...meant a lot, so..." He gripped her waist and tensing his abdominal muscles, leaned up and gave her another inexperienced but searing kiss, leaving her breathless and her heart as light as a feather. "Love you..." He mouthed against her lips and her eyes widened.

He...loved her? 

Tearing up again, she wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and kissed him for all she was worth, pouring her heart and soul through the brush of their lips. Neither of them were experienced, this being their first kiss, but that didn't matter. "I love you too..." She whispered, sniffing as she began crying in relief and joy. He loved her, and she loved him. 

He raised his hands and encompassed her face, his thumbs wiping away the tear trails. "H-hey, don't cry..." He stammered, panicking as the thick drops continued to fall from her lashes. "I-I told you I love you, so..!" 

"I love you too, you idiot..." ___ cried, hiccuping as she tried to quell her emotions. "I'm crying because I'm happy, OK? I was really scared. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to ruin our friendship."

Ryuji softened. "Right...I get ya..." Sighing, he leaned his forehead against hers and looked her directly in the eyes. "But I promise, I love you." He voiced clearly and slowly. "So don't be afraid of me and shit. I'm never gonna hurt you." 

She giggled, sniffing once more and clearing her throat. "Yeah...I shouldn't afraid of a big teddy bear like you." She teased quietly, leaning back to air out her eyes. Scooting back on his stomach, her rear hit a hard bulge and she stilled. She had almost forgotten about that.

Holding back a moan from the touch, Ryuji blushed and looked away, laying back down on the couch. "Uh, look...You don't hafta help or anythin', K? It'll go away..." He muttered. "Man, this is embarrassin'...First day with my girlfriend and I'm already poppin' a boner..." 

Gazing down fondly at his adorable reluctance, she reached behind her and palmed his erection, enjoying the loud moan that left his mouth as a result. "I still want to help." She replied back cheekily. "And girlfriend?" Did he really mean it?

"Well yeah, aren't you?" He shot back with a conflicted pout, his cheeks getting redder the more she fondled him through his cargo shorts. "Nngh...Seriously, ___, you better stop right now or-"

"Or what?" She asked quietly, feeling more confident from being on top. She was in control. "What will you do if I don't stop?" 

He sucked in a breath, staring at her intensely. He seemed to fight with himself, and she wondered if she went too far when he suddenly sat up and gave her a bruising kiss.

She moaned from the forceful action and kissed him back, her hand leaving his groin and lightly holding his biceps. He licked her lips and she automatically parted them, shuddering as his tongue entered her mouth and wrestled her own.

Their saliva mixed the longer they stayed connected until he moved back, a single string linking them until it broke. "Or..." He licked his lips of any remaining saliva, breathing heavily as he tried to contain himself. "I fuck you until you scream my name."

Her eyes widened and a trill of lust went through her. He would do that? She was a little hesitant since they hadn't even been together for more than twenty minutes, and they were also virgins, but...she trusted him. She's known him for two years now, and he meant the world to her. He was also insanely sexy right now with his messed up blond locks and a heated gaze that seared her to her cunt. 

She wanted him.

Using his biceps as a hold, ___ ground her ass on his erection and gave him a sultry smile, enjoying his low groans of pleasure. "Well...I'm not stopping." She hinted breathlessly. "So you better make good on that promise."

He stared at her for a moment before his gaze turned hot and he locked lips with her again, wrapping his arms around her. Holding her in place, he rubbed himself against her pelvis, their shorts acting as an annoying barrier.

She let out a shaky moan as his hard erection grazed against her cunt, his zipper bumping into her clit and sending sparks of pleasure up her spine. Breaking from the kiss, he immediately latched onto her neck, kissing and nipping the sensitive skin there. 

___ shuddered as she felt his teeth right at her pulse, as if he was a predator who was going to tear her artery out. They sunk into the delicate flesh and she cried out, feeling herself getting wetter and wetter, staining her borrowed shorts.

"Damn..." He groaned as he licked the brand new hickey he left. "You're so fuckin' sexy, ___. You're practically beggin' me to fuck you..."

She panted softly at his words. "W-Well...It's not like I don't want to be fucked by you..." She confessed breathlessly. "But...be gentle, OK? I've never..."

He huffed, his warm breaths washing against her skin. "Of course, babe. You're my first too, so I gotta make this extra special." He looked up at her and gave her a grin. "We in?"

She beamed, cheeks stained with happiness. "Fuck yeah."

Ryuji laughed loudly at her reply and let her fall against the couch cushions, now with him on top this time. He rested against her pelvis as he leaned down and gave her another toe curling kiss, lightly nipping at her plush lips. His hands wandered to the hem of her shirt and tugged, wordlessly asking for permission. She arched her back and let him yank his shirt off her, leaving her in her sports bra.

Throwing the article of clothing away, he leaned down and nipped around her collarbones all the way to the valley of her breasts. She let out tiny moans as he kissed the sensitive skin, and she pushed him back to take it off too. Now completely topless, she laid back down, bare for his eyes only.

His dark brown eyes, pupils blown out with lust, looked her over with something akin to hunger and awe. "Dude..." He breathed, his hands hesitantly reaching down and lightly grasping her round breasts, eyes darting up to her when she let out a quiet moan. "You're fuckin' gorgeous, ___." He murmured, kneading the soft and pillow like flesh with his hands.

___ whimpered and closed her eyes, her cheeks heating up as he touched her. "P-Please, Ryuji..." She panted softly. She wanted more. She wanted everything he could offer her. 

Smirking at her plea for him, he tweaked a pink nipple, enjoying her little squeak of surprise. "I gotcha, babe." Scooting down a bit, he took one breast in his mouth, suckling like a starved man.

She cried out, her hands coming up to tug at his short blond hair, holding him in place. "Ahh! Mmm..." She moaned, feeling his tongue flick the sensitive tip. The other breast was being fondled by a strong hand, pinching and pulling at the neglected nipple. She could feel herself drip down her thighs and staining the borrowed shorts she wore. If he kept this up, she would cum...

He hummed, the noise sending vibrations into her little nub and she shivered in response. He gave her one last lick before he lifted his head and gave her a perverted smirk, cheeks stained with red. "Heh, you kinda taste sweet." He nuzzled between her breasts, a look of euphoria passing his face, before he reluctantly moved down and kissed her stomach as well.

She bit her lip, trying to keep quiet. She knew apartments like these had thin walls, even between other apartments, and she didn't want the neighbors to hear. "You really like my boobs, huh?" 

He snorted, his left hand still squeezing her right breast. "Fuck yeah. I'm a breast man all the way." 

She grinned and pushed him back, sitting up and taking a seat right on top his erection. She ground herself against him, moaning softly as the hard and warm bulge rubbed against her clothed pussy. "If you're a breast man, then I'm abs woman." She tugged at his tank top. "Cough up the goods." 

Hissing as he lightly thrust up against her in response, he tore off his shirt and left himself bare from the waist up, giving her a beautiful view of his toned torso. "Get to it then."

She licked her lips before bending down and giving him a kiss right on his pulse. It beat roughly against her lips, as if his very essence wanted her, and she smiled. She brushed light kisses on his collarbones and down onto his chest, flicking his dusky nipples with the tip of her tongue.

He gasped at the unfamiliar sensation. "H-Hey..." He lightly voiced out before it was drowned out by his low moans as her hands brushed against his sides, feeling up all his trim muscles. She loved this about him. She knew he was easily the strongest guy at Shujin, and he worked hard to maintain this sexy body by training almost every day. For all his strength, he had never hurt another person. And now it was all hers.

She gave him a kiss on his navel before her hands wandered to his waistband. "Can I..?" She asked shyly, knowing that if he accepted, she would see all he had to offer.

He stared down at her and nodded tensely.

She unbuttoned the waistband and pulled down the zipper, opening it to show his red boxers. A large bulge stretched the thin cotton fabric, a wet spot slowly blooming from all the excitement. Biting her lip, she pulled down the elastic waistband of his boxers as well and his cock sprung out, jutting proudly in the air. 

She stared at it, cheeks red with embarrassment and arousal. It was big. It was big and dusty pink, the large tip an angry red as clear liquid seeped from the top. Large veins encircled the organ, and at the base was a small patch of black hair, which surprised her. She honestly forgot he wasn't naturally blond since he suited the color so well. 

Leaning in closer, ___ breathed in the scent and sighed. He had just taken a shower an hour ago, so he smelled more like his shower foam than anything else, but there was an undeniable hint of his muskiness that reminded her he was a man. She reached for it and tried to grasp his hard cock, finding with a trill of lust that her thumb and middle finger didn't meet. He was going to destroy her and she would love every minute of it.

He let out a hiss once her hand touched him, having never been touched there by anyone else except for himself. "C-C'mon, ___..." He goaded. "Dontcha wanna say hi?" 

She laughed at his joke. "Oh, I'll say hi." She softly jerked him and he flinched, thrusting weakly before he stopped himself. She knew the basics, and hopefully she won't fail him. Leaning closer, she opened her mouth and let her tongue lick his tip, moaning at the slightly bitter flavor of his pre-cum. It didn't taste great, but...she didn't mind. 

He gritted his teeth as she began lapping at his erection, his hands clenched at his sides. Opening her mouth wider, she engulfed him in her mouth, suckling softly like he did to her breasts.

"Ack..!" He let out a surprised shout and thrust up into her mouth, hitting the back of her throat in one motion. She choked, clenching her eyes, but fought her instinctive urge to move back and continued on, letting him fuck her mouth. 

One of her hands crept down and into her shorts, her fingers immediately wet from the copious amounts of arousal that dripped from her core. She rubbed herself as he used her mouth as a hole, moaning around his large cock as she fingered her clit. This was going so fast but she didn't care. She wanted it. She wanted it so badly. She just wanted to be fucked by him, to be loved by him.

Swallowing as a bead of sweat dripped down his forehead, he forced himself to stop and gently shoved her face away. She sat back and gasped, tongue hanging out of her mouth as she was finally able to breathe.

He panted from the intense pleasure and watched with an animalistic gaze as she worked her fingers inside herself, the wet spot on the borrowed shorts gaining size the longer she continued.

Reaching out with one hand, Ryuji tugged the shorts off, throwing them to the side, and saw all of her for the first time. His darkened eyes were glued to her cunt as she fucked herself with her fingers, her other hand coming up to squeeze a breast. "Damn, no underwear?..." He licked his lips at the sight. Grasping her thighs, he spread them wide open and he leaned closer to examine her folds.

___ whimpered as she pumped her fingers inside herself, wishing he would just grab her and force himself inside, but she was still a virgin and knew she had to be stretched, hence this. "Ryuji..." She whispered. "Come help me out..."

"l will, babe..." He answered back dazedly, hypnotized by the sight of her drenched fingers going inside her little hole. "Can I...?" 

With a breathy sigh, she slid her hand out and away but he grabbed it. Holding her wrist in place, she blushed as he licked her juices off her fingers, sucking off every drop. He hummed in appreciation, savoring the flavors, before he leaned out and flicked her clit with his tongue. She cried out and shuddered, a mini-orgasm wracking her body. "Ryuji..." 

"I gotcha, ___..." He whispered, his hot breaths hitting her equally if not more hot pussy, and he dug right in, his tongue exploring her sensitive folds and even into her quivering hole. She let out a high pitched whine as he ate her out, his hands gripping her thighs open so he could feast upon her body. His tongue was inside her, lapping at her walls, and she tightened around it in response. She was so wet for him...

Giving her hole one last lick, he moved to her clit and sucked it while inserting two of his fingers inside her. She clenched around them, his much larger and longer fingers stretching her in a way that she herself couldn't do. Wiggling her hips, she tried to take more of him. "Ahh...More, please." She whimpered.

He didn't answer her, but slid a third finger inside her, fanning them out to stretch and relax her. She bit her lip as it started to get a little uncomfortable, but it wasn't bad so she didn't stop him. She knew she had to stretch a lot more if she wanted his cock, so she'll just have to bear with it.

Giving her clit one last flick with his tongue, he replaced it with his thumb as he fucked her with his hand, enjoying all her moans and little cries. He licked his lips of her arousal, the warm and creamy liquid coating his mouth like a hearty dessert, and instead sucked on her breast instead, teasing her nipple.

Crying out as the sensations overtook her mind, she tightened around the fingers inside her and hugged him closer as she came. "Ah!" She gasped, her orgasm overtaking her body and lighting it on fire, a fire that burned oh so deliciously and made her want more. "Ryuji!" 

He grinned against her breast and fingered her faster even as she clamped her thighs around his hand. "That's right, ___, cum all you want. I said I'd make you scream my name." 

Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes and she nodded dazedly. "Yes...Please, more..." 

Stilling at her request, any lingering traces of humor was wiped from his face, replaced with a serious frown. "You sure, ___?" He asked quietly. "Once we do this, there ain't a way to undo it. We...We can still stop if you want." 

Softening at his thoughtfulness, she encompassed the sides of his face with her hands and pulled him closer to plant a kiss on his lips, humming when she felt an answering pressure. "Yes...I want you, Ryuji." She whispered. "I want you to make love to me. I want you to fuck me until I can only scream your name." 

She felt him tense the more she spoke until his control finally snapped. He reached under the table and took out a condom from the pile of junk. Quickly snapping on the rubber protection, he made sure it was completely lubricated like it was advertised. He threw the wrapper into a nearby trash bin and gripped her hips, pulling her up so her cunt was right where his tip was.

"You asked for it." He answered roughly, eyes wild with lust. "I ain't stoppin' anymore." Lining himself up, he rubbed against her entrance, making sure everything was properly moisturized and wet. For all his wildness, he still made sure he wouldn't hurt her, and she could only wait with anticipation as he finally began pushing himself inside.

She grunted as the pressure grew until the head popped inside. She felt herself barely being able to breathe as he slowly pushed inside, inch by agonizing inch. He was so big that it felt like he was going to tear her apart in two.

"Shit..." He hissed, breathing harshly as he tried to keep himself under control. "You're so fucking tight..." He clenched his jaw as he went as slow as he could, pulling back an inch and moving forward by two. After an eternity of short gasps and sweat pouring down their bodies, he finally bottomed out, his short pubic hairs brushing intimately with her clit.

___'s mouth was wide open as she tried to remember how to breathe, and one of her hands shakily rested against her lower abdomen where she could feel his hard cock through her soft skin, bulging against her womb. "R-Ryuji...." She whimpered. "I...I...love...you..."

His abdomen was clenched tightly as he fought to keep still, letting her adjust around him. "...L-Love you too..." He gritted out through his teeth, his fingers leaving bruises on her hips with how hard he was gripping her. "You good or nah?"

Taking a deep breath, she tried to relax around the unfamiliar organ inside her. "Mmm..." She bit her lip, wiggling her hips to try to get a more comfortable position. "Y-You can start, just be gentle for a bit..."

He nodded jerkily and with a tight jaw, began slowly moving in and out of her, just by an inch. She shivered at the sensation, feeling his hot erection searing her walls with its heat. It was kind of uncomfortable, but for some reason it felt good. In fact, it was getting better and better. "More..."

Steeling himself, he thrust harder, picking up the pace as he finally began fucking her in earnest. She whimpered as she felt his heavy sac slap against her bottom, and she reached out to hug him closer, clinging to his shoulders as they moved on the couch. "R-Ryuji..." She moaned breathlessly in his ear, and she felt his back tense even more at her soft cries for him.

"Fuck it." He cursed as he slammed his hips against her, pounding her cunt mercilessly, and she screamed in pleasure, feeling him hit her womb and her G-spot in one go. "Ahhh!" Her walls quivered around him as she was washed away by her second orgasm, and he gritted his teeth as his nerves were lit on fire, a fire that won't be put out until he could finally fuck her brains out. 

Hooking his arms underneath her ass, he stood up and carried her over to the wall, pushing her up against the cement barrier as he thrust up into her pussy.

She cried out, lost in the pleasure of having him fuck her so hard and wrapped her legs around his hips in an attempt to keep him even closer. Throwing her head back, she felt her breasts bounce up and down from the force, and could only moan helplessly as he attached himself to her neck as well. 

He sucked on her skin, beads of sweat rolling from his hairline and down his back as he got closer and closer to his completion. He slammed himself inside her, enjoying how she gripped him like a glove, a hot and wet glove that was all for him to fuck.

Keys jingled from outside and they froze.

" _I'm home!_ " Sakamoto-san's familiar voice rang out from behind the front door and Ryuji panicked. "What the fuck, why is Ma back so early?!"

His eyes darted over to his bedroom door and the solution lit up in his mind. Making sure ___ was secure around him (and his cock, nice) he waddled over to his room, opened the door, and slammed it behind him just in time for the front door to open.

He breathed out a sigh of relief. "Fuck, we almost got caught..." 

___ bit her lip, trying to think even with a hard cock inside her. "What should we do?" She whispered apprehensively. "Should we stop?"

"Fuck that." He grunted as he placed her against the wall again and thrust up, wet noises sounding out from her drenched cunt. "I ain't stoppin' now, even if she is home."

She moaned as she felt him rub up against her G-spot, the pleasure unfamiliar but entirely welcome. "O-OK..."

" _Ryuji!_ " Sakamoto-san called out. " _I know you're home!_ "

Clenching his teeth, he glared at the door. "Yes, Ma! I'm in my room!"

" _You left all your clothes in the living room! Do they need to be washed?_ "

"Yes, please!" He shouted back even as he rolled his hips, grunting quietly as he regained the friction from earlier.

" _OK! I'm going out to dinner with some co-workers, I'm only here to change. Do you want anything to eat?_ "

"I'm good, Ma! Thanks!" He answered her exasperatedly, even as ___'s moans rang out right next to his ear, inciting him to pound her harder and faster. He clenched his jaw and leaned closer. "Stay quiet. Her room is right beyond this wall."

Nodding dazedly, ___ tried to muffle her moans by bringing a hand to her mouth, biting down on her fingers. "Mnnh..." She breathed rapidly, hearing the next room's door open and close. It would be so embarrassing to be caught by his mom right in the middle of sex, but for some reason it also excited her to know someone was so close by while she was being fucked to heaven and back. 

" _OK, I'm going! Make sure to lock the door if you go out!_ "

"Gotcha! Seeya later!" Ryuji shouted back. As soon as they heard the front door close again, he slammed his hips against her ass as he thrust even faster inside her slutty pussy, grunting as he was finally letting loose of all inhibition.

Unable to stay quiet any longer, ___ cried out, feeling another orgasm building up, her third one for the day. "R-Ryuji, I'm close...!" She whined as her back rubbed against the wall.

His grip on her ass turned bruising and he quickened his pace, his cock brutally rubbing her clingy walls. His thrusts would always have him rub up against her clit and she bit her lip, even as a string of drool slowly dripped from her mouth. It was too much, it was too much, it was too much-!

With a growl, he thrust as deep as he could and sank his teeth in the junction of her neck and shoulder, cumming inside the condom so she wouldn't end up pregnant.

She tightened around him as she orgasmed again, barely being able to stay conscious from the sheer pleasure. She quivered around his slowly softening cock, whimpering as she milked him for all he was worth. 

Taking a shaky breath, he tensed his muscles and carried her over to his messily made bed, setting her down as gently as he could even as he was still feeling the after effects of his ejaculation. She let out a soft moan as he slid out of her with a wet pop, her own juices flowing out in small trickles.

Yanking off the condom, Ryuji threw it in the bedside trashcan and laid down next to her with a groan. He reached out and tugged her closer to him, basking in the post-orgasm bliss. "Love you..." He murmured, kissing her cheek.

"L-Love you too..." ___ breathed out, eyes already falling closed, exhausted from being fucked into four orgasms.

They spent the rest of the day like that, close together as friends, and now lovers.

Maybe she wouldn't hate running so much if they did this afterward.


	2. Reader is male

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my first yaoi
> 
> might be cringe
> 
> please forgive me ;A;

The sun set across the horizon as time passed by, people leaving work to rest for the night. Children were picked up by their parents, teenagers left school clubs to go home, and adults finally clocked out of their long day jobs to go drink themselves into a drunken stupor. Tokyo was a vast city of all different kinds of people, and that rang true as you'd see elegantly dressed models on the same streets as tattooed hooligans. It was a beautiful mess of a city and no one would change it.

___ couldn't appreciate anything at the moment though, as his lungs screamed at him. He tried his best to keep pace with the runner in front of him as they jogged down the somewhat empty streets, but he only continued to slip further and further behind.

Why did he agree to this again? It's not like he actually liked to exercise. On the contrary, he hated it, preferring to stay indoors and browse the web or order horrendously fat food to his doorstep with just a click of the mouse.

"C'mon, ___! Haul your ass! We're almost there!"

Oh, right. Because Ryuji had asked him. Sakamoto Ryuji, the number one delinquent in Shujin Academy. With his short and fluffy bleached blond hair, his lean but strong body, and his naturally defiant face that either housed a sunny grin or a rebellious scowl, he was her friend, workout buddy, and secret love.

He used to avoid him during their first year at Shujin because honestly, he had scared him. He was intimidating with his scowls, and his eyebrows were naturally short and furrowed, making him look angry 24/7. He didn't smile once back then unless he was training with the track team, but it only got worse after it was disbanded and he broke his leg.

The day he came in with a leg cast and crutches, no one had bothered to help him. No one held the doors open for him, or helped him up the stairs, or even scoot out his chair. They all just stared with judging and wary eyes and ___ couldn't take their treatment of him. Sure he was kind of scary, but he hadn't ever actually hurt anyone so he couldn't be _that bad_ of a person. He was also handicapped at the time, and their insensitivity of his condition was appalling.

He had no idea what had happened, but once school was over, he went up to him and said he was sorry, and that he hoped he had a speedy recovery.

Ryuji had looked at him with a shocked face, and he wasn't surprised. His heart was pounding fearfully in his chest when he approached him because he thought he might hurt him or something. Other than him, nobody had dared to go up to him except maybe Takamaki. But once he got over what he said, Ryuji gave him a sunny grin, saying thanks for the well wishes, and that was it.

That was the beginning of his downfall.

His heart was taken.

Ever since then, they had become good friends, ___ helping him with doors and stairs, things like that, until his cast came off and also made sure he took some notes during class. Ryuji in turn, would help him by giving him exercise advice when he complained about his health, and occasionally scaring away any potential bullies that found out he was gay. He never said anything about how he was unfit compared to him (he was pretty slim for a person who didn't work out, thank you) or how he was annoying him like he feared he would.

Ryuji just accepted him, flaws and all, and that meant a lot. He was a really good person, and sometimes he would yell at himself for ever thinking badly of him.

___ perked up when he noticed Ryuji had stopped and he stumbled to a stop as well, almost running him over. Resting his hands on his knees, he panted, sweat dripping down his back and drenching his shirt.

"All right!" Ryuji grinned and turned to him, holding up a hand. "You did pretty good today! I'm proud of ya!"

Trying to regain his breath, ___ winced when he straightened up and high-fived him. "Th-Thanks, but I think I'm going to die..."

He snorted, fanning himself with the hem of his half soaked shirt and giving the slimmer teenager a glimpse of his well defined abs. "Pshh, that was nothin'. That was half of what I usually do, but don't worry, you'll catch up one day."

His already flaming face darkened further from the exposed strip of his stomach and he looked away. He'd seen it all the time in the locker room, but there was just something about it being the two of them. "Y-Yeah, well...You're the best runner I know. There's no way I'll ever get up to your level of intensity."

Ryuji grinned and slung an arm around his shoulders. "Aw, thanks! But I haven't ran like that in a while. You know, since my leg healed..." His expression darkened and he glanced away. "I don't think I'll ever get back to where I was before all that..."

___ stayed quiet, but leaned in closer, not minding as their sweaty skin stuck together. He had only found out after Kamoshida had been arrested that he was the one who broke his friend's leg. Before that, Ryuji had kept quiet about it, saying it was just an accident. He had never really believed him but they weren't as close then as they were now and so he never pushed it. Maybe if he did, Suzui from their class wouldn't have tried to kill herself...

Letting out a long sigh, Ryuji let his arm fall from his shoulders and down to his arm before tugging him forward. "C'mon, my place is just down the street. We can shower and eat, yeah? Or do you hafta get back home soon?"

___ shook his head and followed him down the street and into a more residential area, wishing so much that he could just weave their fingers together. But that was for couples, and he realized with a slightly heavy heart that they weren't anything like that. He didn't even know if the runner was gay or even bi. "Nah, my parents are out in Kyoto for a business trip. I can be out for as long as I want."

"Right, right." Ryuji hummed as he guided him into an apartment building and into the elevator. They got off on a higher floor and walked over to one of the many doors that lined the hallway. He let go of his grip to dig for his keys and ___ felt a small stab of disappointment, already missing their closeness.

Opening the door a few seconds later, Ryuji gestured for him to go in first before closing the door behind him. The Sakamoto residence was an old fashioned apartment with the living room being a tatami room, but the straw mats were well taken care of if a little dusty and old. The balcony was right beyond it where laundry was currently drying from the morning wash.

To their left at the entrance was a small door leading to the bathroom, a pile of model magazines placed in a basket next to the toilet. Through the fusuma* doors to the left, he could see a cramped kitchen where a pile of unwashed dishes filled the sink, pots and pans stacked up on each other on the stove. Through the fusuma doors to the right, he spied two wooden doors that probably led to the bedrooms.

One of them had stickers and DO NOT TRESPASS tape all over it. ___ sarcastically wondered if that was Ryuji's room.

All in all, it was a well lived in but charming apartment, and he felt himself growing nervous at being alone in such a small space with him. This was only the second time he had been over, and last time Sakamoto-san was here which somehow made it less awkward. Toeing off his shoes, he stood beyond the small ledge leading into the rest of the apartment, unsure of herself. "Um...Should I wash up first, or you?"

Ryuji gestured to the bathroom. "You can go first. I'll grab ya a change of clothes, but uh..." He glanced away awkwardly, cheeks heating up. "I-I don't have any spare undies for you. I mean, I got some freshly washed that you could borrow..."

Blushing furiously at his offer, ___ shook his head. "N-No, it's OK, I'll manage. Thanks." He squeaked before dodging into the bathroom and closing the door behind him. Through the thin wooden panel, he could hear him shuffle deeper into the apartment, probably to grab that change of clothes he promised him.

He took a shaky breath, holding a hand to his chest. Calm down, ___. You're just alone with your friend at his apartment. Your very, very attractive friend. Your very attractive friend that had really nice muscles, not too much and not too little. Perfect for a runner.

Your attractive and muscular friend who meant the world to you because even though he could be brash and dumb, he was also really sweet when he wanted to be, especially when there weren't any other people around to see him so vulnerable. Your very attractive, muscular, brash and sweet friend who even though he had a new group of friends with Kurusu, Takamaki, and Niijima, never failed to make time for you because you were important to him.

___ let out a long sigh. He was doomed.

Quickly stripping off his disgustingly sweat stained shirt and sweatpants, he bathed himself. He browsed the different soaps available on the shelf next to the tub, noting there was a bunch of masculine products next to plain mature ones. It was kind of amazing to see the difference between Ryuji and his mom. The older woman was very sweet and quiet, and ___ didn't think she had ever raised her voice in anger.

The first time he had met her, Sakamoto-san had asked with a small hopeful smile if he was his son's best friend or even his boyfriend. Ryuji was off grabbing some drinks from a vending machine in the lobby so he wasn't there to witness his head basically implode from the question. Sakamoto-san only laughed at his reaction and said to not worry, she understood whether or not he was romantically with her son.

He hoped that...one day, he could say yes, he was.

A knock on the bathroom door interrupted his trip down memory lane. "Hey, I'm puttin' the clothes out here, OK?" Ryuji called out.

"OK!" ___ answered back, quickly washing himself off and using the spare towel on the rack to dry himself. Cracking open the door, he swiped the clothes and with a shy blush, dressed in the familiar ZOMG! shirt and a pair of drawstring shorts without any underwear. He was enveloped in the runner's scent, and he brought up the collar of the shirt to inhale the familiar detergent. It always relaxed him because it meant he was close by.

Feeling Ryuji's clothes, the ones he always wore, right against his skin like this sent a twinge of excitement down his spine. To know that his own privates were rubbing up against where the runner's privates usually were. Calm down, ___. Don't pop a boner at your friend's house in his clothes.

Opening the door, he slowly walked out of the steamy bathroom and into the cooler apartment, holding his dirty clothes in one arm. While he was in there, Ryuji must've turned on the AC, the cool air making his skin shiver from the different in temperature. "I'm done."

Ryuji popped up from the couch and walked over with his bundle of clothes. "Finally. You took forever in there." He teased, jerking a thumb in the kitchen. "There's a washing machine you can use, but you'll have to dry 'em the old fashioned way."

___ grinned at his thoughtfulness. "I'll just grab a plastic bag and take them home to wash. Thanks though."

He shrugged before entering the bathroom behind him, closing the door with a click. He was still stood close enough to be able to hear him strip through the door though, fabric rustling as it hit the tiled floor.

___ quickly shook his head and walked over to the kitchen with a red face. Why was he being such a pervert today?! He was a really good friend, and sure he had a crush on him(helovedhim), but he respected him enough to not violate his privacy like that! Even if they changed in the locker rooms together three times a week at school.

After dumping his clothes into a spare plastic bag, he tied the top and threw it over to his shoes at the foyer, covering them. He'd grab it later when he left. Walking over to the couch, he plopped down with a sigh and commenced stretching, wincing when his calves protested. He hated working out so much...

The bathroom door squeaked open and Ryuji walked out of the steamy closet, dressed in only his cargo shorts and his yellow tank top in his hands. His torso was left bare and ___ watched with a dry mouth as beads of water rolled down the crevices of his abs, all the way down to his waistband and past it...

Pulling his ON UR MARK tank top over his head, he ruffled his still wet hair and sighed contently. "Man, that was a good shower..." Walking over to the small kitchen, he opened the very jam packed refrigerator and browsed the options. "___, what do you want? I got some yakisoba and some monjayaki!"

"Uhh..." ___ tried to think, but all he could envision was him licking off the water from the runner's abdomen. Please stop, brain. Please. "...Yakisoba..?"

"Gotcha!" Taking out the plastic container, Ryuji slammed the fridge closed and popped the noodles into the microwave, the machine whirring as it heated up the food inside. After a minute, it beeped, signifying it was done, and he divided the portions into two clean bowls and brought them over to the living room. Handing ___ a bowl and some chopsticks, he threw himself onto the seat next to him on the couch. "Itadakimasu!" He said enthusiastically.

"Itadakimasu..." ___ repeated absentmindedly, and they ate the reheated pan fried noodles. The greasy and sheer unhealthiness felt so satisfying after working out, even though it just negated all his exercise.

Quickly finishing his meal, Ryuji placed his empty bowl onto the table and leaned back with a groan, arms stretched over his head. "Ah man, I could knock out already..." He winced when he shifted and his latissimus dorsi muscles screamed at him. "My back's killin' me..."

___ snorted, placing his empty bowl down as well. "Maybe if you didn't slouch all the time, you wouldn't be having all these back problems."

"Hey," He weakly protested, letting an arm fall from the air to lightly push him. "My posture's just fine. It makes me look tougher."

"Say that when you're forty years old and you're parallel with the ground." ___ grinned teasingly. "But seriously though, it hurts a lot?"

Pursing his lips, Ryuji tried to straighten up but only ended up wincing. "Yeah...I think it might be fucked."

An idea came to his mind and ___ looked away. "Do you...want a massage? I can try to help a little."

Ryuji looked at him in surprise, a hint of red in his cheeks. "Huh? Massage?"

He nodded shyly, knowing it was weird for two guys to offer massages like that. "Y-Yeah. You know my dad works as a salaryman, so he's bent over his computer a lot. I taught myself how to give him a good massage so it would help his shoulders out." He pursed his lips awkwardly. "I could do the same for you..."

Ryuji stared at him for a moment, not saying anything. The tension in the small apartment seemed to rise and ___ was starting to regret ever offering when he shifted around on the couch, showing him his tense back.

He looked up at him in shock. He was going to take him up on his offer?

"Well...C'mon then." Ryuji muttered, ears red with embarrassment. "Work your magic."

"U-Um..." ___ blushed, getting up from the couch. "Can you lay down? That way, your back won't be so tense and it'll be more effective..."

His jaw tightened and after a moment, lifted his legs onto the couch and laid down on his front, his arms acting as a cushion under his chin. He refused to even look in his direction and he hid his face from him, but he could see his ears were still a bright red.

___ took a deep breath and with slightly shaking hands, bent over and grasped his shoulders, kneading them with his slim hands. The more he worked on him, the more he was amazed that he hadn't snapped in half already. His back was completely tense, the strong muscles as stiff as concrete. Was it because he wasn't comfortable with him, another guy, touching him like this? He seemed OK about him being gay, but maybe not if it was with him...

He put more pressure on the middle of his back and a loud pop sounded out, Ryuji letting out a surprised yelp as a spot he completely forgot about finally relaxed in place. "Whoa..." He breathed out. "You really do have magic hands."

___ blushed at the compliment. "Thanks. Your back's a mess, by the way."

Ryuji snorted. "I realized. I didn't think I was even this bad, but I guess it took 'til today for me to finally notice."

"Aren't you happy I'm here to help?" He teased as his hands trailed lower down his back, working on his spine and ribs. "I'm basically saving your entire future right now."

He snickered quietly but fell quiet as his hands fell to his lower back.

___ was so focused that he didn't notice the runner's shoulders tensing again until his entire back was as stiff as a board. "Ryuji, relax." ___ scolded quietly, pressing down near his hips and the runner let out a low moan.

Everything stilled.

___ stared at him with wide eyes, not expecting him to let out such a sound. Sure, people moaned when they were getting massages since it felt good, but that was a I-Want-To-Do-Naughty-Things kind of moan. The kind that he lowkey had always wanted to hear from him. The kind that went straight to his groin.

Ryuji's entire body was like stone, unyielding and silent. He had stuffed his face into his arms, hiding from his view, but ___  could stil see that his ears and even his neck were a bright red from embarrassment and slight arousal.

He tried to place a hand on his back but he shuffled away, making sure he didn't see his front. "Ryuji..?" He called out shyly. "A-Are you...OK?"

"M'fine." He answered stiffly, voice muffled by his arms. "Just...g'way..."

He stared at him for a moment before taking a deep breath. OK ___. There was no better time to say something than right now. He had never been in a relationship but he wasn't stupid. He was a guy himself and he knew from personal experience that his "special place" was probably standing to attention. "Uh...you know, it's not something to be embarrassed about..." He whispered shyly, cheeks as hot as a stove. "It's OK if you're, um...excited..."

"...." Ryuji didn't say anything, but he moved his face enough to peek out at him with one eye, brows drawn together. They stared at each other for a few moments, the tension in the room rising again to unimaginable heights.

Biting his lip, ___ swallowed nervously. He could...he could help with this. If Ryuji said no, then he could wave it off as a joke and then it would be over. They'd stay as friends. But if he accepted...then that would mean, on some level, he held some sort of feelings for him too. At least, he hoped so. He really really hoped so. Because he didn't think he could take it if he started avoiding him like other male students.

"...Do you...want me to take care of it..?"

Ryuji's head snapped up and turned to stare at him with wide eyes. "What didja say..?" He breathed, wetting his suddenly dry throat. "Did I...Did I hear you right?"

___ nodded jerkily, face resembling a tomato. "I, um..." He took a deep breath, his heart pounding harshly in his chest. He had to take this chance. "I...I've liked you for...a while now. I really...really like you." He confessed shyly, wringing the hem of his borrowed shirt. "So, I don't mind h-helping you down there..."

He clenched his eyes shut, not wanting to meet his gaze. This was so embarrassing to finally admit his feelings. It wasn't even during a special time like at an amusement park or the movie theater. It was in his apartment after a mundane run together. They even had school tomorrow.

But he felt lighter somehow, even as he steeled himself for the inevitable rejection. He had been rejected plenty of times, no one at school wanting to be seen with the one gay guy.

He was finally able to tell him how he really felt. He was so grateful that Ryuji was his friend, and if he didn't want to be more, then he would understand. He'd probably go for someone way more exotic and gorgeous like Takamaki, or even Niijima who was a mature beauty. Girls. Women. Female.

He'd never be chosen.

A pair of lips landed on his own and his eyes flew open.

Somehow, without him noticing, Ryuji had gotten up from the couch and stood just inches away from him. He had leaned down and with a red face, locked lips with him. His eyes were tightly shut and his short brows were furrowed, as if he was expecting him to push him off, but he _was kissing him_.

His eyes moistened, one tear falling down his cheek, and he leaned up to kiss him back.

He wanted him. He liked him. He returned his feelings.

Noticing that he wasn't pushed away, Ryuji hesitantly wrapped his arms around the smaller waist, tugging him closer to his broader frame.

___ closed his eyes, savoring his protective warmth and his strong arms. Trying to breathe through his nose, all he could smell was him. All he could taste was him. All he could feel was him.

If Ryuji wanted to, he could break him. His heart was his.

The runner tugged him forward and suddenly they were falling back. His eyes snapped open and he squeaked when he landed against him on the couch. They were back to where they started.

Breaking away, ___ panted softly and looked down at him with unsure eyes, sitting on his lower stomach. "Um...Does this mean-"

"Yes!" Ryuji quickly interrupted him with a scowl, cheeks as red as a tomato. "Yes, it means I like you too, OK?! J-Just...don't say anything and listen to me." He stammered nervously, but he met his gaze with a determined look. "I know you're scared 'bout talkin' feelings with another guy because you think they'll be an asshole about it, but...I've liked you for a while now, too. Prolly when you started helpin' me and shit when my leg was still broken. No one helped me except you."

He softened. "You're...nice to me, even though I definitely scared you. You didn't want anythin' except my "speedy recovery," and even after my leg healed, you stuck around. You didn't just pity me, you actually wanted to be friends. It...meant a lot, so..." He gripped his waist and tensing his abdominal muscles, leaned up and gave ___ another inexperienced but searing kiss, leaving him breathless and his heart as light as a feather. "Love you..." Ryuji mouthed against his lips and his eyes widened.

He...loved him?

Tearing up again, ___ wrapped his arms around the broad shoulders and kissed him for all he was worth, pouring his heart and soul through the brush of their lips. Neither of them were experienced, this being their first kiss, but that didn't matter. "I love you too..." He whispered, sniffing as he began crying in relief and joy. Ryuji didn't push him away for having feelings for him. He even loved him.

Ryuji raised his hands and encompassed his face, his thumbs wiping away the tear trails. "H-hey, don't cry..." He stammered, panicking as the thick drops continued to fall from his lashes. "I-I told you I love you, so..!"

"I love you too, you idiot..." ___ cried, hiccuping as he tried to quell his emotions. "I'm crying because I'm happy, OK? I was really scared. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to ruin our friendship. I thought you'd..." He quieted. "I thought you would think I was gross, a guy liking you..."

Ryuji softened. "Right...I get ya..." Sighing, he leaned his forehead against his and looked him directly in the eyes. "But I promise, I love you." He voiced clearly and slowly. "So don't be afraid of me and shit. I'm never gonna hurt you like those other guys."

He chuckled, sniffing once more and clearing his throat. "Yeah...I shouldn't afraid of a big teddy bear like you." ___ teased quietly, leaning back to air out his eyes. He was so glad that Ryuji hadn't rejected him or recoiled away in disgust. Guess it was a good thing he took the chance to confess then.

Scooting back, his rear hit a hard bulge and he stilled. He had almost forgotten about that.

Holding back a moan from the touch, Ryuji blushed and looked away, laying back down on the couch. "Uh, look...You don't hafta help or anythin', K? It'll go away..." He muttered. "Man, this is embarrassin'...First day with my boyfriend and I'm already poppin' a boner..."

Gazing down fondly at his adorable reluctance, ___ reached behind himself and palmed the erection, enjoying the loud moan that left the runner's mouth as a result. "I still want to help." He replied back cheekily. "And boyfriend?" Did he really mean it?

"Well yeah, aren't you?" Ryuji shot back with a conflicted pout, his cheeks getting redder the more he fondled him through his cargo shorts. "Nngh...Seriously, ___, you better stop right now or-"

"Or what?" ___ asked quietly, feeling more confident from being on top, even though he was definitely more comfortable being the bottom. He was in control. "What will you do if I don't stop?"

He sucked in a breath, staring at him intensely. He seemed to fight with himself, and ___ wondered if he went too far when the runner suddenly sat up and gave him a bruising kiss.

He moaned from the forceful action and kissed him back, his hand leaving his groin and lightly holding his biceps. His boyfriend licked his lips and he automatically parted them, shuddering as his tongue entered his mouth and wrestled his own.

Their saliva mixed the longer they stayed connected until the runner moved back, a single string linking them until it broke. "Or..." Ryuji licked his lips of any remaining saliva, breathing heavily as he tried to contain himself. "I fuck you until you scream my name."

___'s eyes widened and a trill of lust went through him. He would do that? He was a little hesitant since they hadn't even been together for more than twenty minutes, and they were also virgins, but...he trusted him. He'd known him for two years now, and he meant the world to him. He was also insanely sexy right now with his messed up blond locks and a heated gaze that seared him straight to his groin.

He wanted him.

Using his biceps as a hold, ___ ground his ass on the erection and gave him a sultry smile, enjoying his low groans of pleasure. "Well...I'm not stopping." He hinted breathlessly. "So you better make good on that promise."

Ryuji stared at him for a moment before his gaze turned hot and he locked lips with him again, wrapping his arms around him. Holding him in place, he rubbed himself against the cleft of his ass, their shorts acting as an annoying barrier.

He let out a shaky moan as the hard erection grazed against his entrance, his zipper bumping into his own hardening erection and sending sparks of pleasure up his spine. Breaking from the kiss, Ryuji immediately latched onto his neck, kissing and nipping the sensitive skin there.

___ shuddered as he felt teeth right at his pulse, as if he was a predator who was going to tear his artery out. They sunk into the delicate flesh and he cried out, feeling himself getting harder and harder, staining his borrowed shorts.

"Damn..." Ryuji groaned as he licked the brand new hickey he left. "You're so fuckin' cute, ___. You're practically beggin' me to fuck you..."

He panted softly at his words. "W-Well...It's not like I don't want to be fucked by you..." He confessed breathlessly. "But...be gentle, OK? I've never..."

He huffed, his warm breaths washing against his skin. "Of course, babe. You're my first too, so I gotta make this extra special." He looked up and gave him a grin. "We in?"

___ beamed, cheeks stained with happiness. "Fuck yeah."

Ryuji laughed loudly at the reply and let him fall against the couch cushions, now with himself on top this time. He rested against his pelvis, their erections grazing each other as he leaned down and gave him another toe curling kiss, lightly nipping at his plush lips. His hands wandered to the hem of his shirt and tugged, wordlessly asking for permission.

___ arched his back and let him yank his shirt off, showing his slim and lean torso. He wasn't the sporty type, but he had a good amount of muscle, just enough to not look as petite as his stature implied he was.

He laid back down onto the couch, only slightly uncomfortable at being ogled. They'd seen each other almost naked in the school locker rooms, but this time they were alone, and stripping for a whole different reason.

Ryuji's dark brown eyes, pupils blown out with lust, looked him over with something akin to hunger and awe. "Dude..." He breathed, his hands hesitantly reaching down and lightly caressed his chest, eyes darting up when he let out a breathy moan. "You're fuckin' gorgeous, ___." He murmured, his hands worshiping the less muscular teen.

___ whimpered and closed his eyes, his cheeks heating up as he was touched so sensually. "P-Please, Ryuji..." He panted softly. He wanted more. He wanted everything he could offer him.

Smirking at his plea for him, Ryuji tweaked a dusky nipple, enjoying his little squeak of surprise. "I gotcha, babe." Scooting down a bit, he took one stiff nub in his mouth, suckling like a starved man.

He cried out, his hands coming up to tug at his short blond hair, holding him in place. "Ahh! Mmm..." He moaned, feeling his tongue flick the sensitive tip. A hand made sure to pinch and tease the neglected nipple. He could feel himself staining the borrowed shorts he wore with his pre-cum, his erection straining against the fabric. If he kept this up, he would cum...

Ryuji hummed, the noise sending vibrations into the little nub and ___ shivered in response. He gave him one last lick before he lifted his head and gave him a perverted smirk, cheeks stained with red. "Heh, you kinda taste sweet." He nuzzled his chest before he moved down and kissed his stomach as well.

___ bit his lip, trying to keep quiet. He knew apartments like these had thin walls, even between other apartments, and he didn't want the neighbors to hear. "You really like my nipples, huh?"

He snorted, his left hand still pinching his right nipple. "Fuck yeah. Even though I'm gay for you, I'm a breast man all the way."

He grinned and pushed him back, sitting up and taking a seat right on top his erection. He ground himself against him, moaning softly as the hard and warm bulge rubbed against his own, the friction feeling absolutely delicious. "If you're a breast man, then I'm abs man." He tugged at the yellow tank top. "Cough up the goods."

Hissing as he lightly thrust up against him in response, Ryuji tore off his shirt and left himself bare from the waist up, giving him a beautiful view of his toned torso. "Get to it then."

___ licked his lips before bending down and giving him a kiss right on his pulse. It beat roughly against his lips, as if his very essence wanted him, and he smiled. He brushed light kisses on his collarbones and down onto his chest, flicking the dusky nipples with the tip of his tongue.

Ryuji gasped at the unfamiliar sensation. "H-Hey..." He lightly voiced out before it was drowned out by his low moans as hands brushed against his sides, feeling up all his trim muscles.

___ loved this about him. He knew the runner was easily the strongest guy at Shujin, and he worked hard to maintain this sexy body by training almost every day. For all his strength, he had never hurt another person. And now it was all his.

He gave him a kiss on his navel before his hands wandered to his waistband. "Can I..?" ___ asked shyly, knowing that if he accepted, he would see all he had to offer.

Ryuji stared down at him and nodded tensely, relaxing against the couch cushions.

___ unbuttoned the waistband and pulled down the zipper, opening it to show red boxers. A large bulge stretched the thin cotton fabric, a wet spot slowly blooming from all the excitement. Biting his lip, he pulled down the elastic waistband of the boxers as well and a cock sprung out, jutting proudly in the air.

He stared at it, cheeks red with embarrassment and arousal. It was big. Bigger than his by at least an inch and a half. It was big and dusty pink, the large tip an angry red as clear liquid seeped from the top. Large veins encircled the organ, and at the base was a small patch of black hair, which surprised him. He honestly forgot the runner wasn't naturally blond since he suited the color so well.

Leaning in closer, ___ breathed in the scent and sighed. He had just taken a shower an hour ago, so he smelled more like his shower foam than anything else, but there was an undeniable hint of his muskiness that reminded him that his boyfriend was _a man_. He reached for it and tried to grasp the hard cock, finding with a trill of lust that his thumb and middle finger didn't meet. He was going to destroy him and he would love every minute of it.

Ryuji let out a hiss once a hand touched him, having never been touched there by anyone else except for himself. "C-C'mon, ___..." He goaded. "Dontcha wanna say hi?"

He laughed at his joke. "Oh, I'll say hi." He softly jerked him and the runner flinched, thrusting weakly before he stopped himself.

___ knew the basics, having masturbated plenty of times to daydreams about him, and hopefully he won't fail this mouth watering cock. Leaning closer, he opened his mouth and let his tongue lick the tip, moaning at the slightly bitter flavor of pre-cum. It didn't taste great, but...he didn't mind.

Ryuji gritted his teeth as he began lapping at his erection, his hands clenched at his sides.

Opening his mouth wider, ___ engulfed him in his mouth, suckling softly like he did to his nipples. He lied. He wasn't an abs man. He was a cock man.

"Ack..!" Ryuji let out a surprised shout and thrust up into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat in one motion.

___ choked, clenching his eyes, but fought the instinctive urge to move back and continued on, letting him fuck his mouth. One of his hands crept down and into his shorts, immediately wrapping a hand around his arousal.

He rubbed himself as the runner used his mouth as a hole, moaning around the large cock as he teased his own tip. This was going so fast but he didn't care. He wanted it. He wanted it so badly. He just wanted to be fucked by him, to be loved by him.

Swallowing as a bead of sweat dripped down his forehead, Ryuji forced himself to stop and gently shoved his face away. ___ sat back and gasped, tongue hanging out of his mouth as he was finally able to breathe.

He panted from the intense pleasure and watched with an animalistic gaze as ___ jerked himself off inside the shorts, the wet spot on the front gaining size the longer he continued.

Reaching out with one hand, Ryuji tugged the shorts off, throwing them to the side, and saw all of him for the first time. His darkened eyes were glued to his cock, the smaller but no less beautiful erection jutting in the air with a shy pink hue. "Damn, no underwear?..." He licked his lips at the sight. Grasping his thighs, he spread them wide open and he leaned closer to examine his length.

___ whimpered as his sticky hand wandered down and lightly fingered his entrance, wishing the runner would just grab him and force himself inside, but he was still a virgin and knew he had to be stretched, hence this. "Ryuji..." He whispered. "Come help me out..."

"l will, babe..." Ryuji answered back dazedly, hypnotized by the sight of drenched fingers going inside the little hole. "Can I...?"

With a breathy sigh, ___ slid his hand out and away but the runner grabbed it.

Holding the wrist in place, Ryuji licked the pre-cum off the slimmer fingers, sucking off every drop. He hummed in appreciation, savoring the flavors, before he leaned out and with a slight moment of hesitation, flicked the tip with his tongue.

___ cried out and shuddered, a mini-orgasm wracking his body. Why was he so sensitive? Was it because he was clearly the submissive in this relationship? "Ryuji..."

"I gotcha, ___..." Ryuji whispered, his hot breaths hitting his equally if not more hot erection, and he dug right in, his tongue wrapping around the cock and even dipping down to his sac and into his little hole.

He let out a high pitched whine as his boyfriend devoured him, his hands gripping his thighs open so he could feast upon his body. His tongue slipped inside the tight ring of muscle, lapping at his walls, and he tightened around it in response. He ached for him...

Giving his hole one last lick, Ryuji moved to his cock and sucked it while inserting a finger inside his entrance. ___ clenched around the intrusion, the rim slightly burning from not being lubricated, but he couldn't help but wiggle his hips to take more. "Ryuji..." He breathed out.

He didn't answer him, but slid a second finger inside him with a little difficulty, fanning them out to stretch and relax his tunnel.

___ bit his lip as it started to get more uncomfortable, but it wasn't too bad so he didn't stop him. He knew he had to stretch a lot more if he wanted his cock, so he'll just have to bear with it.

After a while, Ryuji slid his fingers out and spat on his hand, making sure it was nice and wet before slipping his fingers back in, adding in a third finger. He swallowed around the cock, teasing the underside with his tongue as his fingers brushed against something inside.

Crying out as the sensations overtook his mind, ___ tightened around the fingers inside him and hugged the runner closer as he came, feeling the barest of brushes against his prostate. "Ah!" He gasped, his orgasm overtaking his body, spurting small bursts of cum into the wet mouth that encompassed him. "Ryuji!" His first blowjob...

He grinned around the sputtering erection and fingered him faster even as he clamped his thighs around his hand. "That's right, ___, cum all you want. I said I'd make you scream my name."

Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes and he nodded dazedly. "Yes...Please, more..."

Stilling at his request, any lingering traces of humor was wiped from his face, replaced with a serious frown. "You sure, ___?" Ryuji asked quietly. "Once we do this, there ain't a way to undo it. We...We can still stop if you want."

Softening at his thoughtfulness, ___ encompassed the sides of his boyfriend's face with his hands and pulled him closer to plant a kiss on his lips, humming when he felt an answering pressure. "Yes...I want you, Ryuji." He whispered. "I want you to make love to me. I want you to fuck me until I can only scream your name."

He felt Ryuji tense the more he spoke until his control finally snapped.

 He reached under the table and took out a condom from the pile of junk. Quickly snapping on the rubber protection, he made sure it was completely lubricated like it was advertised. He threw the wrapper into a nearby trash bin and gripped his hips, pulling him up so he lined up with his entrance, the small ring of muscle quivering from the last orgasm.

"You asked for it." Ryuji answered roughly, eyes wild with lust. "I ain't stoppin' anymore." Lining himself up, he rubbed against his entrance, making sure everything was properly moisturized and wet. For all his wildness, he still made sure he wouldn't hurt him, and he could only wait with anticipation as he finally began pushing himself inside.

___ grunted as the pressure grew until the head popped inside the tight ring of muscle. He felt himself barely being able to breathe as he slowly pushed inside, inch by agonizing inch. He was so big that it felt like he was going to tear him apart.

"Shit..." Ryuji hissed, breathing harshly as he tried to keep himself under control. "You're so fucking tight..." He clenched his jaw as he went as slow as he could, pulling back an inch and moving forward by two. After an eternity of short gasps and sweat pouring down their bodies, he finally bottomed out, his short pubic hairs brushing intimately with the smaller erection.

___'s mouth was wide open as he tried to remember how to breathe, gasping short breaths as he tried to relax against the intrusion. It hurt. It hurt a lot, but he didn't want to stop. They had already come so far and he yearned to be as close to him as possible. "R-Ryuji...." He whimpered. "I...I...love...you..."

His abdomen was clenched tightly as he fought to keep still, letting him adjust around him. "...L-Love you too..." Ryuji gritted out through his teeth, his fingers leaving bruises on his hips with how hard he was gripping. "You good or nah?"

Taking a deep breath, he tried to relax around the unfamiliar organ inside him, the feeling completely alien but still _right_. "Mmm..." He bit his lip, wiggling his hips to try to get a more comfortable position, even though it hurt. "Y-You can start, just be gentle for a bit..."

Ryuji nodded jerkily and with a tight jaw, began slowly moving in and out of him, just by an inch.

___ shivered at the sensation, feeling the hot erection searing his walls with its heat. It was still painful, but the longer he did this, the more the pain ebbed away to be replaced with a more pleasurable sensation. "More..."

Steeling himself, he thrust harder, picking up the pace as he finally began fucking him in earnest.

He whimpered as he felt the heavy sac slap against his own, and he reached out to hug him closer, clinging to the broad shoulders as they moved on the couch. "R-Ryuji..." He moaned breathlessly in his ear, and he felt his back tense even more at his soft cries for him.

"Fuck it." Ryuji cursed as he slammed his hips against him, pounding his ass mercilessly.

___ screamed in pleasure as the large cock reamed against his prostate, triggering another orgasm. "Ahhh!" He tightened around him as he shuddered, his own twitching erection spurting to coat their stomachs as his nerves were lit with mind shattering ecstasy. It didn't hurt anymore, all he could feel was bone deep gratification.

Hooking his arms underneath his legs, Ryuji stood up and carried him over to the wall, pushing him up against the cement barrier as he thrust up into his tight entrance.

He cried out, lost in the pleasure of being fucked so hard even after two orgasms and wrapped his legs around narrow hips in an attempt to keep him even closer. Throwing his head back, he could only moan helplessly as his boyfriend attached himself to his neck as well, his own erection coming back with a vengeance. He didn't feel like he could go on anymore. If he came again, he'd lose his mind.

Ryuji sucked on his skin, beads of sweat rolling from his hairline and down his back as he got closer and closer to his completion. He slammed himself inside him, enjoying how he gripped him like a glove, a hot and wet glove that was all for him to fuck.

Keys jingled from outside and they froze.

" _I'm home!_ " Sakamoto-san's familiar voice rang out from behind the front door and Ryuji panicked. "What the fuck, why is Ma back so early?!"

His eyes darted over to his bedroom door and the solution lit up in his mind. Making sure ___ was secure around him (and his cock, nice) he waddled over to his room, opened the door, and slammed it behind them just in time for the front door to open.

He breathed out a sigh of relief. "Fuck, we almost got caught..."

___ bit his lip, trying to think even with a hard cock inside him pressing deliciously against his prostate. "What should we do?" He whispered apprehensively, occasionally shuddering. "Should we stop?"

"Fuck that." Ryuji grunted as he placed him against the wall again and thrust up, wet noises sounding out from his slippery tunnel. "I ain't stoppin' now, even if she is home."

He moaned as he felt him rub up against his prostate, sending waves of pleasure in his lower abdomen. "O-OK..." He couldn't argue when his mind was being turned into mush.

" _Ryuji!_ " Sakamoto-san called out. " _I know you're home!_ "

Clenching his teeth, he glared at the door. "Yes, Ma! I'm in my room!"

" _You left all your clothes in the living room! Do they need to be washed?_ "

"Yes, please!" He shouted back even as he rolled his hips, grunting quietly as he regained the friction from earlier.

" _OK! I'm going out to dinner with some co-workers, I'm only here to change. Do you want anything to eat?_ "

"I'm good, Ma! Thanks!" He answered her exasperatedly, even as ___'s moans rang out right next to his ear, inciting him to pound him harder and faster. He clenched his jaw and leaned closer. "Stay quiet. Her room is right beyond this wall."

Nodding dazedly, ___ tried to muffle his moans by bringing a hand to his mouth, biting down on his fingers. "Mnnh..." He breathed rapidly as he was bounced up and down, hearing the next room's door open and close.

It would be so embarrassing to be caught by his boyfriend's mom right in the middle of sex, but for some reason it also excited him to know someone was so close by while he was being fucked to heaven and back. His own erection was now standing stiffly, squished between their stomachs and sending sparks up his spine. It almost hurt but there was so much more pleasure to counter it, washing over his body.

" _OK, I'm going! Make sure to lock the door if you go out!_ "

"Gotcha! Seeya later!" Ryuji shouted back. As soon as they heard the front door close again, he slammed his hips against his ass as he thrust even faster inside his slutty hole, grunting as he was finally letting loose of all inhibition.

Unable to stay quiet any longer, ___ cried out, feeling another orgasm building up, his third one for the day. "R-Ryuji, I'm close...!" He whined as his back rubbed against the wall, his prostrate being pounded mercilessly.

The grip on his legs turned bruising and Ryuji quickened his pace, his cock brutally rubbing his clingy walls. His thrusts would always have his abs rub against his arousal and he bit his lip, even as a string of drool slowly dripped from his mouth. It was too much, it was too much, it was too much-!

With a growl, Ryuji thrust as deep as he could and sank his teeth in the junction of his neck and shoulder, cumming inside the condom.

___ tightened around him as he orgasmed again, barely being able to stay conscious from the sheer pleasure as he shuddered. He quivered around the slowly softening cock, whimpering as he milked him for all he was worth while painting their stomachs again with his own cum, barely producing any this time from how tired he was.

Taking a shaky breath, the runner tensed his muscles and carried him over to his messily made bed, setting him down as gently as he could even as he was still feeling the after effects of his ejaculation.

___ let out a soft moan as he slid out of him with a wet pop, feeling his ass twitch and quiver as it was achingly empty.

Yanking off the condom, Ryuji threw it in the bedside trashcan and laid down next to him with a groan. He reached out and tugged him closer to him, basking in the post-orgasm bliss. "Love you..." He murmured, kissing his cheek.

"L-Love you too..." ___ breathed out, eyes already falling closed, exhausted from being fucked into three orgasms.

They spent the rest of the day like that, close together as friends, and now lovers.

Maybe he wouldn't hate running so much if they did this afterward.

**Author's Note:**

> Fusuma doors- the thick doors you usually see in tatami rooms. Shoji doors are the thin rice paper ones.
> 
> Comments? Reviews? Suggestions? Leave them below!


End file.
